Naruto: The Rise of the Ultimate Ninja
by Batthan
Summary: Naruto was not the only hated by everyone in the village but Ethan was as well because some think that he is a "Demon" because of his strange tail that resembles of a monkey while some believe his tail is part of a bloodline. DBZ, Sonic the Hedgehog, Touhou, TMNT, Pokemon, Street Fighter, Aladdin and more x-over to come.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Naruto, any other characters and other people's OCs except my OC._

**The life of Naruto Uzumaki and Ethan Tidwell!**

This is for the very beginning of the story.

"12 years ago, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains, and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores."

Our story begins a night, as a giant red demonic demon fox with nine tails attacked the village. Then, it jumped, crushing more trees.

"The ninja rose up to defend their villages."

Many ninjas were fighting the huge beast. Some of them were injured and couldn't keep fighting.

"Hold the attack and wait for the 4th Hokage!" a ninja ordered.

"It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!" other ninja added.

Then, a large toad with a pipe in its mouth and a sword on its back showed up. A man was standing on the top of its head. This man was the 4th Hokage.

"One shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. This ninja is known as the 4th Hokage."

The 4th Hokage put his hands close together and a bright light blocked the view.

And, this after the shadowed figure's appearance.

On a small room, a newborn baby with blond hair and black marks on his cheeks was crying, lying on a pillow surrounded by candles and with a Shiki Fuujin Seal on his stomach.

As the Leaf Clan fight the Demon-Tailed fox a portal rift opens without anyone notices and the Space Colony ARK appears and lands slowly.

In the forest, the shadow of an anthropomorphic hedgehog appears on the dust clouds.

"I must find... my brother." the hedgehog says.

* * *

5 years later, one night a space pod showed up from the sky and crashed in the forest.

"5 years later, something fell from the stars and fell into the forest. Espio and his team went to investigate it, but they weren't aware about what they would find." The Narrator narrated.

Espio, Ibiki, Anko and Inoichi ran to the forest to find the space pod. As soon as they entered on the forest, they found the space pod in the grass.

"What's that?" Anko was the first to ask as she stared at the pod.

"I don't know." Inoichi answered as he examine it. "It looks something unique. I don't think we saw something like this."

"Be careful, Inoichi." Espio warned at him. "Who knows what could it have inside?"

Inoichi nodded at him and kept examining the pod. Accidentally, he pressed a red button, making the space pod starting to open. Espio, Inoichi, Ibiki and Anko were amazed for what they saw. Inside of the pod was a 5 years old sleeping kid with dirty blond hair and blue eyes wearing a small blue saiyan outfit what was more shocking is that he has tail. His name is Ethan Tidwell.

"It's a kid!" Ibiki exclaimed.

"But, what is he doing here?" asked Anko as one of her snakes climbed her back to see the kid. "Where are his parents?"

They stared at the kid as the snake, unknown to them, slid slowly towards the kid staring at him with curiosity. As soon as it got close to the sleeping Ethan, the snake soon hissed, waking him up. The kid opened his eyes and saw the snake staring at him.

"I hate snakes!" Ethan snapped as he jumped off the pod and slapped the snake away with an incredible superhuman strength, much to Espio and the others' shock.

As they stared at Ethan surprised for what he had done...

"What an amazing strength!" Espio exclaimed.

"This kid is super strong." Ibiki added.

Ethan turned to Espio, Ibiki, Anko and Inoichi, who kept staring at him in shock and amazed by his strength and chuckled at them.

"What they found, it was a kid... a kid named... Ethan Tidwell. A warrior who soon joined to the Hidden Leaf Village, and met the cursed one by the Nine-tailed Demon Fox... Naruto Uzumaki." Narrator finished narrating.

Later, Espio and his team went to the village with the kid. Anko was wrapping a sleeping Ethan on her arms.

"What's next, Espio?" Ibiki asked at Espio.

"I'm going to warn about this to the Third Hokage. He must know what we found." Espio answered before he turned to his team. "Take care of the kid, while I'm going to report to the Third Hokage."

They nodded at him, and soon enough, Espio went to the Third Hokage's home.

Later, Espio entered on the home of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was an old man with gray hair and a small goatee. He wore a hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash.

As soon as he entered on the Hokage's room, Espio bowed to him.

"What did you find, Espio?" Hiruzen asked at Espio.

"We found a kid, master." Espio reported.

"A kid?" Hiruzen asked.

Espio nodded.

"This one is not a simple kid, he has a superhuman strength!" Espio added.

"How strong is he?" Hiruzen asked in shock, unable to believe what he heard.

"Think of it as like one of your apprentices with Tsunade's strength, except not requiring any hand signs to build up chakra in the muscles. And more importantly, he has a tail." Espio answered.

"A tail?" Hiruzen asked in shock. "Of what?"

"A monkey tail." Espio added.

Hiruzen soon summoned to a humanoid monkey with body and tail covered by white fur which protruded from his sleeves and pants. He had long white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wore a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wore a sleeveless, kimono shirt with white, fur trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a sash, and a Konoha forehead protector. His name is Enma, the Monkey King and Hiruzen's long time partner.

"Did you call me, Hiruzen?" Enma asked at Hiruzen.

"Yes." The Third Hokage nodded at him. "Espio and the others have found a kid with a monkey tail. Do you know him?"

"A kid with a monkey tail? I don't recall that there wasn't a kid with a monkey tail." Enma answered confused.

"We found him inside of a strange object that fell into the forest from the sky." Espio explained to Enma.

"Hmm..." Enma thought. "As far as I can remember... I didn't hear about a kid with monkey tail."

"Do the Councils know about him?" Espio asked at Enma.

"I don't think so." Enma answered as he shook his head.

"We must still know who he really is." Espio insisted.

"Only time will tell." Hiruzen said to Espio.

"Still, I'm curious about that kid I'll go to see him." Enma said before he leaved.

Hiruzen turned to Espio.

"Espio, can you take him and I to the boy?" he asked at him.

"Roger." Espio nodded. "Maybe he can find out why the kid's stronger."

After leaving Hiruzen's home, he, Espio and Enma went to where Ethan, Anko, Ibiki and Inoichi were.

Ethan woke up from his sleep and saw Enma.

"Huh?" Ethan stared at Enma confused. "Who is he?"

"Don't worry, little one." Anko assured at him. "He's not gonna hurt you."

"Here you go, Enma." Espio said to Enma.

Enma took a good look at Ethan, before he also examinated Ethan's tail.

"This tail, is different to the others." Enma said. "But, I don't know if he's really a monkey or not."

"Huh?" Ethan was confused.

"In that case, we must go to the Intelligence Division." Espio suggested.

"Good idea." Hiruzen agreed.

* * *

Inside of the Intelligence Division...

Ibiki, Anko, Inoichi, Espio, Enma and Hiruzen were getting info about Ethan.

"Okay, kid." Ibiki said to Ethan. "The fisrt question... What is your name?"

"My name's Ethan Tidwell." Ethan answered.

"Okay, and do you remember who are your parents?" Espio asked.

"Nope, I don't remember." Ethan answered shaking his head.

Inoichi had a feeling and turned to Hiruzen and whispered at him: "He probably has amnesia."

"Was anyone with the same tail as yours, Ethan?" Enma was the next one to ask at the kid.

"I don't remember that. I guess I'm the only one." Ethan shrugged.

"And where did you get that tail?" Anko asked.

"When I born." Ethan answered before he laughed. "And I remember when I was two years old, I've used my tail to help myself with my balance!"

Hiruzen, Espio, Enma, Anko, Ibiki and Inoichi were shocked about hearing this. They couldn't believe that it would be possible do that with a monkey tail.

"And I did this trick too!" Ethan kept talking as his tail wrapped around his waist like a waist belt, much to the shock to Hiruzen and the others.

"And what were you doing in that weird contraption?" Inoichi asked at Ethan.

Soon, Ethan's smile faded out as the kid had a sad and troubled look on his face. This gave to the others an idea that something bad happened.

"You don't need to tell if you're not ready." Hiruzen assured at the boy.

"There were some mean men that tried to kill me for something I never did wrong." Ethan answered sadly.

Hiruzen and the others had a suspicion.

Then, an image of men wearing uniforms, black vest, helmets and guns on their hands showed up. "They had uniforms, black vest, helmets and things on their hands called... guns." Ethan's voice said.

"Did your friends escaped?" Inoichi asked at Ethan.

"I didn't have any friends." Ethan answered. "Except someone special named Maria." he said as an image of a beautiful blond haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a beautiful blue dress and shoes showed up. Her name was Maria Robotnik. "She was like a adopted sister I've never had, but she gave up her life for me to make sure I've escaped." he said as a tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry, kid." Anko said sadly at her feeling sorry for him.

"And there was a promise I've made to her before I could escaped." Ethan kept talking as he wiped his tear from his eye. "However, I can't remember what it is."

"What should we do with him?" Inoichi whispered to Hiruzen.

"I'm agreed with Inoichi in that question. He can't be alone by himself." Espio agreed.

"I only fear that the village sees him as a monster." Enma said.

"I guess he should be with me." Hiruzen took his decision.

"Then, we know someone that could want to be with you!" Anko smiled at Ethan.

"Who?" Ethan asked confused.

"A kid called Naruto Uzumaki." Anko explained at him. "You could be with him since you both have bad days and maybe he would need a friend."

"Really?" Ethan asked shocked. "Cool! A new friend for me! Thanks!" he said with a smile.

Hiruzen smiled as he saw the boy's smile in joy.

'_Now, it's official. These two boys will get that they needed... a friend._' he said on his mind.

* * *

Time passed and Naruto and Ethan were soon friends, however, not everything was like it was supposed to be.

Twelve years later, in the present...

Naruto, 12 years old now, wearing goggles on his forehead, orange jump suit with the sweater tied to his waist to reveal his black t-shirt and blue sandals; and Ethan, 12 years old too, wearing a dark blue shirt, white gloves with Inhibitor Rings around the wrists, black pants and brown sandals were running as Naruto held a bucket of yellow paint laughing loudly as Ethan was ashamed of something. Behind them, two older ninjas were chasing them, angrily.

"Naruto! Ethan! Come back here!" one of the ninjas snapped at them. "When I get my hands on you!"

"It wasn't me, I just tried to stop Naruto, that's all!" Ethan tried to explain as he ran.

"You crossed the line this time, guys!" the other ninja exclaimed at them.

Then, Naruto and Ethan began to jump a top the building as the two older ninja chased them. Naruto and Ethan jumped away as Naruto couldn't stop to laugh.

"Give it up!" Naruto said to the older ninjas. "You're just bent because you don't have the guts to do what we do! Do ya, losers? Wannabes! You'll never catch us!" Naruto teased of the older ninja before he laughed again as we see the Hokage big stoned faces with graffiti.

"Naruto, shut up, will ya?" Ethan snapped at him.

Then, inside of Hiruzen's office, Hiruzen was writing a scroll and smoking a pipe. Two other ninjas bursted the door in panic.

"Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!" one of them exclaimed at Hiruzen.

"I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia and don't tell it's Naruto and Ethan again." Hiruzen glared as he turned to the ninjas.

"It is Naruto and Ethan again! They climbed onto the great stone faces!" the ninja explained.

"Naruto put graffiti all over the Hokage but Ethan tried to stop him!" the other ninja added.

Hiruzen sighed and blew out smoke in frustration.

"Well, at least Ethan does his best." he said to himself.

Back to Naruto and Ethan, they were still being chased by the two ninja. They jumped down from the building and ran down the street as the two ninja kept chasing them.

"Naruto! Ethan! Hold on!" one of the ninja snapped.

But, actually, Naruto and Ethan were hiding behind a blanket that looked like the fence. As they threw down the blanket, Naruto chuckled.

"That was too easy!" he said as Ethan was angry with an angry mark on his head.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Ethan snapped. "They almost catch us and you say "That was too easy"?!"

Unknown to them, a man with brown hair in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose, and wearing Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket appeared behind them. His name is Iruka Umino, Naruto and Ethan's sensei and he was not happy.

"OH YEAH, NARUTO AND ETHAN?!" he yelled angrilly.

Naruto and Ethan yelled jumping in the air before landing on the ground and turned to Iruka.

"Where'd you come from, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"No, what are you BOTH doing here?" Iruka galred pointing at them. "You're both suppose to be in class."

* * *

Later, in the ninja academy, inside of the class room, Naruto was sitting on the floor, tied up by Ethan and Iruka as the students watched the conversion on their desks.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto." Iruka said seriously at Naruto as Ethan was behind him. "You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that, even Ethan has to go after you, which is the way he fails too. Tomorrow you and Ethan have got another chance and you, Naruto, are messing up again."

"Hmph!" Naruto scoffed as he turned his head to a side, much to Iruka and Ethan's annoyance.

"Fine!" Iruka snapped as he pointed dramatically. "Because you missed it, Naruto... Everyone will review the transformation jutsu!"

The students, even Naruto groaned about this. One of them, a 16 years old girl with dark raven medium-short hair, light tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a pink short sleeve shirt, blue comfortable shorts and neon blue ninja sandals raised her hand. Her name is Daisy.

"Yes, Daisy?" Iruka asked at Daisy.

"I would like to remind that Ethan doesn't have Chakra, so he can't do the today's jutsu." Daisy answered.

"You're right, thanks, Daisy." Iruka nodded and turned to Ethan. "Ethan, since you only have Ki as your source, you'll stay with me and see the others, okay?"

"Right." Ethan nodded.

Then, all the students began practicing. The first one, a 12 years old girl with pink hair, large green eyes and wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, and tight dark green shorts went first. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

"Alright, Sakura here! Let's do it." she said as she got ready to transform. "Transform!"

She transformed into an Iruka's copy.

"Transformed into me." the reak Iruka said as he had a list of students on his hand. "Good."

Sakura changed back and cherred for her victory, "Yes, I did it!"

Her inner self snapped saying: "I kicked butt!"

"Sasuke, Daisy! Did you guys see that?" Sakura asked excited to Sasuke and Daisy, before she walked away.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka called.

Sasuke, a boy with black spiky hair wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, white shorts and black sandals, was the next one to transform. He also turned into Iruka as the real one and Ethan looked.

"Good." Iruka said.

Sasuke turned back and glared to Ethan.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Ethan didn't like Sasuke's face.

Sasuke scoffed and went away.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called for Naruto's turn.

Naruto stood between Shikamaru and Ino, who glared at Naruto.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"We always pay for yours and Ethan's screw-ups." Ino added.

"Like I care..." Naruto said angrily, before he walked forward to attempt the transformation.

As he did, another student, a beautiful girl called Hinata admired him as she blushed.

'_Naruto... Do your best!_' she said on her mind.

However, Ethan felt something about what Naruto was about to do.

"Transform!" Naruto yelled as blue chakra erupts from him while Ethan covered his eyes disgusted, much to Iruka's confusion.

Naruto transformed into a beautiful girl wearing a red bikini, blowing a kiss to Iruka. Iruka yelled shocked and flew back dumbfounded. Naruto changed back laughing at Iruka as Ethan frowned at him, so angrily.

"Gotcha! That's my Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto smirked.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?! ARE YOU NUTS, NARUTO? ARE YOU NUTS?" Ethan roared at him with an angry mark.

Suddenly, Iruka jumped back to Naruto.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" he roared furiously as Ethan sweatdropped.

* * *

Later that day, Iruka took Naruto to clean up the graffiti on the Hokage Faces. Ethan was there helping Naruto, although he was not grounded.

"This sucks. Loser." Naruto whispered angry.

"Well, if you didn't paint the faces as I told you all along..." Ethan snapped at him.

"And what are you doing here, anyway?" Naruto turned to Ethan. "You're not grounded!"

"Well, I want to help, that's all!" Ethan snapped at Naruto.

"You're not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint!" Iruka called at Naruto.

"So what! It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me!" Naruto snapped at Iruka before he kept rubbing the paint. Ethan sighed for this.

After a moment, Iruka called at Ethan and Naruto, "Ethan? Naruto?"

Ethan looked up at Iruka as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What do you want now, sensei?" he asked.

"Well, I was just thinking... Maybe after you both have cleaned this all up, I can take you and Ethan out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do you guys think?" Iruka though.

He soon saw Naruto and Ethan's surprised and excited faces.

"Ramen? That's cool, sensei! Let's get working, Naruto!" Ethan called at Naruto.

"Right, Ethan! Now that's some serious motivation! We'll have this clean in no time!" Naruto added.

* * *

Later that night, at the ramen shop; Naruto, Ethan and Iruka were eating some ramen.

"Naruto?" Iruka called at Naruto.

"Hmm?" Naruto answered as he and Ethan were slurping mouthfuls of ramen.

"Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are don't you?" the sensei asked.

"Course I do." Naruto answered after he slurped. "Everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated ninja champs."

"And the fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine-tailed fox. He was the most amazing." Ethan added.

"Then why did you...?" Iruka was about to ask Naruto, knowing that Ethan just only tried to stop Naruto before, just to be interrupted by Naruto's answer.

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto, the next hokage!" he exclaimed as he pointed his copsticks at Iruka and Ethan. "A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting and look up to me and Ethan! Believe it!"

Ethan thought about it. It was true that he and Naruto were hated, but he didn't care. He just cared for the sake of the others.

"Uh... By the way, I want to ask a little favor, sensei." Naruto said to Iruka.

"You want another bowl, dude?" Ethan answered chuckling.

"Um um. Well... I wanna try on your headband, sensei. Come on please." Naruto begged.

Iruka soon realized that Naruto wanted his headband.

"Oh, this?" he touched his headband. "No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you've finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've gotta pass the test tomorrow."

"Too bad that I can't wear that." Ethan frowned. "I only have this... Ki power... and..."

"Don't be sad, Ethan!" Iruka smirked. "Look at the bright side, Naruto is the one who should pass the test tomorrow."

"That is so uncool!" Naruto snapped.

Iruka and Ethan couldn't help it but laugh.

"Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?" Ethan teased at his friend.

"Uh... I want another bowl!" Naruto groaned as Ethan and Iruka laughed hysterically.

* * *

The next day at the academy, it was the day the test started. Ethan made sure that Naruto didn't screwed it up and made him study and train for the test.

In the class...

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room." Iruka said to the students. "The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

"Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great! I'm never gonna pass! Even I warned Ethan about this!" Naruto groaned on his mind.

In the testing room, it was Naruto's turn to try at the exam. He was in front of a table full of leaf headbands, where Iruka was watching. Ethan was there too, wishing a good luck to his friend.

"Alright, get it together Naruto! You can do this! Believe it!" Naruto cheered himself on his mind as he did the hitsuji hand seal. "CLONE JUTSU!" he shouted.

Unfortunately, Naruto just made a pathetic clone lying in the ground. Naruto was horrified and shook as Iruka frowned with his eyes twitching and Ethan sweatdropped.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka snapped before Naruto screamed in horror.

Two people sitting next to Iruka, were looking at this.

The first one is a man with shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, which included flak jacket and forehead protector which is worn like a bandanna. His name is Mizuki.

The second one is a muscular man with extremely long, spiky black hair, brown and black colored Battle Armor, with boots, armored gloves, and a green scouter, and two red accessory bands: one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg. His name is Raditz, Mizuki's partner.

"Iruka, he's off and his moves weren't bad, but he did hang in there and replicate." Mizuki was the first one to talk.

"I'm agreed with Mizuki." Raditz agreed. "This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja."

Naruto smiled with hope after hearing this. "We could cut him a break and pass him." Raditz added.

"Mizuki-sensei, Raditz; the other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one and look at it." he pointed to the clone. "It's pitiful. I can't pass him."

Naruto was sad after hearing this. Raditz, meanwhile, looked at Ethan, who was sad about Naruto and saw his monkey tail.

Outside the academy, there was a students' graduation ceremony and the students were in a big group with their parents.

"Ha ha! Passed it with flying colors." A student smirked.

"They called me first!" Another student said.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat on the swing, sad about not passing the test. Ethan was next to the tree staring at him, sadly.

"I'm a ninja, genin." Another student said to his family.

"I wish your grandma were here to see this." said his father happily. "I'm proud of you son, we all are!"

"Congratulations! I'm going to cook all your favorites tonite. We'll have a feast!" the mother added.

Then, two women turn and look at Naruto and Ethan.

"There, do you see them?" One of them said.

"It's those boys. I hear the one without the tail failed. The other one couldn't do the test because his lack of chakra." the other woman said too.

"Hmph! Well, it serves them right."

"Just imagine if they became ninjas. I mean, one is the boy with the monkey tail and the one is the boy who..."

"Shh! We're not aloud to talk about that!"

Naruto and Ethan were hurt by hearing that, not knowing that Mizuki and Raditz stood next to them. When they knew it, they looked at them in confusion.

Meanwhile, Iruka was called by Hiruzen and Espio.

"Iruka?" Hiruzen's voice called at him, making turn to Hiruzen and Espio.

"There's something we need to talk about." Espio said.

Unknown to them, Naruto and Ethan were gone, with Mizuki and Raditz.

Later, on the balcony of a tall building...

"Iruka-sensei's tough, but he's not against both of you." Raditz said to the two boys.

"Then why? Why only us?" Naruto asked miserably.

"He wants you guys to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you." Mizuki explained at them. "He's like you guys, ya know? No parents... no family."

"But... this time I really wanted to graduate." Naruto said sadly.

"Me too." Ethan added. "But, I only have... Ki."

Raditz chuckled.

"Then I guess we have to tell you." he said to the boys.

"Huh?" Naruto and Ethan were confused.

"It's a secret, but we're gonna let you in on it." Mizuki assured.

Naruto and Ethan stared as their eyes wide.

"A secret?" they said.

* * *

That night, Iruka was on his room, gazing at the moon from his bed, as he remembered what the Hokage and Espio told him at the graduation ceremony.

"Iruka." Hiruzen's voice said on his mind.

"What is it, Lord Hoakge?" Iruka's voice was heard too.

"I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruto and Ethan, without knowing the love of a mother and father, the warmth of a family."

_+Flashback+_

The fox demon was destroying the land as the ninjas fougth him.

"It's getting closer, don't let it near the village!" a ninja ordered.

As they fought, a leaf shinobi was fleeing the battlefield carrying a young Iruka, who wanted to save his family, struggling on his arms.

"Let me go! My mom and dad are still figting back there! Aaaaahhhhhhh!" the young Iruka cried.  
_  
The fox demon's eyes were full of anger and hate.  
_  
_+Ends flashback+_

Iruka's mind was interrupted by Raditz's vocie calling to him and knocking the door.

"Iruka-sensei! Wake up!" he exclaimed.

Iruka rushed to the door and opened it.

"What? What is it?" Iruka asked at Raditz.

"You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away! It's Naruto and Ethan! They stole the sacred scroll!" Raditz explained in panic.

Iruka gasped, "You mean the scroll of sealing? No!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ethan were sitting in the forest surrounding Konaha as they studied the scroll.

"Let's see. The first one is... Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu." Ethan readed.

"Aaaaah!" Naruto groaned as he put a hand on his head. "Not this again! It's my worst jutsu!"

Ethan chuckled sheepishly as he sweatdropped.

* * *

Back to the village, a large group of ninjas were getting ready to search for Naruto and Ethan. Most of them were panicked.

"Lord Hokage! Espio! This is not just a prank! This is a serious crime!" a ninja exclaimed.

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage, secrets know only to our village!" other ninja added.

"If it falls into the wrong hands it could destroy our entire way of life!" other ninja finished.

"Alright. Bring Naruto and Ethan here at once!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Sir!" the ninjas nodded.

Espio swung his right arm and the group disappeared instantly. Meanwhile, Iruka was searching the edge of the village and stops on top a building out of breath.

"Where would they go?" he asked on his mind as he breathed.

* * *

Mizuki was running down a street, leaving the village as Raditz flew next to him.

"Now that we told everyone what Naruto and Ethan did, we can eliminate Naruto. They'll be glad he's gone. And, of course, I keep the scroll for myself." Mizuki said smirking.

"And Ethan will join to his rightful place, his rightful race!" Raditz added.

* * *

Back to forest, Naruto and Ethan sat, tired out, with the scroll on Naruto's back.

"Uh?" Ethan asked as he turned and saw someone. "Uh, oh!"

Iruka was in front of them, with his hand on his hips, and face twitching.

"It's all over, guys." he chuckled.

Naruto chuckled as he put his hand on the back of his head and Ethan gulped sweatdropping.

"Huh?" Iruka asked confused.

"Sensei, we..." Ethan was interrupted by Naruto.

"Caught us already? Not bad. You're quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique." Naruto said.

"He's been out here practicing!" Iruka said on his mind. "I can tell how hard he's been working. Except Ethan, because of his Ki."

Naruto grinned and laughed.

"Don't laugh! This is serious, Naruto!" Ethan snapped at his.

"Listen Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he spread his arms wide. "I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and your gonna let me graduate then everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!"

"Oh, sure..." Ethan said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Huh?! Wnere'd you get that idea?!" Iruka asked shocked.

"Mizuki-sensei and some guy called Raditz told us about it. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he flapped his arms, then he span around to show the scroll. "They told us where to find the scroll and this place..."

Naruto and Ethan, soon looked at Iruka's shocked face.

"Huh? Mizuki... and Raditz?" he asked on his mind.

He soon turned around quickly and saw multiple kunai and Ki beams flying towards them.

"Look out!" Iruka yelled as he pushed Naruto and Ethan away, but a couple of kunai hit him in his arms and legs.

"I see you found our little hide away." Mizuki's voice said to him.

"So... that's the way it is, huh? I should have known!" Iruka glared as he saw Raditz and Mizuki on a branch of a near by tree.

"Naruto! Ethan! Give the scroll now!" Mizuki ordered at the boys.

"Wait a minute!" Ethan exclaimed as he looked back and forth between Iruka and Mizuki and Raditz.

"What's going on here?!" Naruto asked.

Iruka was breathing hard, and pull out one of the kunai and threw it.

"Naruto! Ethan! Don't let Mizuki and Raditz get the scroll!" he called at them. "It contains forbidden jutsu that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki and Raditz used both of you to get the scroll for Mizuki for his own power! And Raditz wants to capture you, Ethan!"

Naruto and Ethan gasped.

"Guys!" Raditz called at the kids. "Iruka is just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"Huh?!" Naruto looked at a wounded Iruka.

"Stop lying, Raditz! Don't let him trick you, guys!" Iruka turned to Naruto and Ethan.

Mizuki just laughed evilly.

"Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying." he said evilly. He had a plan, after all.

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka begged.

"They've beem lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago." Mizuki lied to Naruto.

"What decree?" Naruto asked confused and shocked.

"Everyone knows except you." Raditz explained too. "Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me and Mizuki up!"

"What is this decree, Raditz?" Ethan asked at the armored man. "Why does everyone else know about it?

"Don't tell him, it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled at Mizuki and Raditz.

"Be quiet, you idiot!" Raditz snapped at Iruka. "You're disturbing us!"

"The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tail fox is inside you, Naruto!" Mizuki said evilly at Naruto, who gasped after hearing this as his eyes and Ethan's ones opened wide.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyted this village has taken over your body! You are the NINE-TAILS FOX!" Raditz added before he laughed on a maniac way.

"STOOOOOOP IT!" Iruka cried.

But, it was too late, Naruto was now shocked. Even Ethan saw his only friend, unable to believe this.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you?! Like dirt!" Mizuki exclaimed at Naruto. "Like they hated you for just being alive!"

Naruto was unable to believe as he tried to hold back tears. He bent down and blue chakra swirled around him.

"Naruto!" Ethan cried in shock.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Naruto cried in horror.

"Naruto...!" Iruka and Ethan called horrified as they saw the chakra around him.

"That's why you'll never be accepted on this village!" Mizuki smirked evilly as Raditz laughed evilly in pride. "Even your beloved sensei hates you much! Raditz, now!" he turned to Raditz. "Say what you have to say to Ethan!"

Ethan stared at Naruto horrified, until Raditz called at him.

"Ethan!" he called at Ethan, making him turn to the Saiyan. "Now it's your turn to know the truth about YOU!"

"What?" Ethan asked confused.

"Ignore them, Ethan! Make Naruto come back to his senses!" Iruka called at Ethan.

"The reason why they call you the Tailed-Beast Demon is because..." Raditz started to explain smiling evilly. "...you're a Saiyan!"

This answer made Ethan gasp in shock and confusion.

"RADITZ! STOP THIS!" Iruka yelled in anger.

"Shut up, you weakling!" Raditz snapped at him, before turning to Ethan. "You're part of the Saiyan race. The once most fearsome race in the universe before our home was destroyed. Later, we found this world and chosen it as our new future empire! And you... You were the first to come!" he explained evilly at Ethan.

"No... This can't be!" Ethan gasped in shock, unable to believe what Raditz said.

"It's true. That's why you have that monkey tail. It's a saiyan tail." Raditz nodded. "Some people will believe that your tail is part of that Kekki Genkai stuff, but it isn't. And more importantly... You have a dormant power!"

"Dormant power?" Ethan was more confused than ever.

As Iruka struggled to move despite of the wound on his leg, he had another flashback.

"Iruka..." Hiruzen's voice said on his mind. "Naruto and Ethan never had a mother and a father to take care them..."

+Flashback+

Iruka was with Hiruzen and Espio talking to him.

"They are lost in everything and they don't know why. Most people don't even look at them." Hiruzen said to Iruka.

"How'd you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you?" Espio added.

Then, images of the Hokage Masters' big stoned faces with Naruto's graffiti showed up as Hiruzen kept talking after Espio did.

"That's why they get in trouble, so people would see them, although Ethan always says that he tries to stop Naruto on his antics." Hiruzen said.

"It may be not so, but they're always thinking about the families that they don't have." Espio added as an image of Naruto and Ethan as kids stared sadly to kids with their parents. "They suffering inside. However, Ethan is special. He always help to everyone who is in danger, although they didn't wish his help."

+Ends Flashback+

Mizuki drew and spinned a Wind Demon Shuriken as Raditz charged a Ki energy beam of his hand.

"Die, Naruto! Die, Ethan!" Mizuki shouted as he threw his shuriken at Naruto and Raditz shot his beam.

As Ethan dodged Raditz's Ki Beam, Naruto fell back to the ground and tried to get away from Mizuki's shuriken.

"NARUTO! GET DOWN!" Iruka called at Naruto, as the boy did so and covered himself.

"IT'S NO USE!" Raditz screamed.

However...

Somehow, Iruka saved Naruto but getting the Shuriken's attack which, was stabbed on his back. Ethan saw this horrified as Raditz laughed evilly.

"Iruka-sensei!" Ethan yelled in horror.

"Forget about him, Ethan! He also hates you because you're a Saiyan!" Raditz teased at him.

"SHUT UP!" Ethan yelled angrily at the Saiyan.

Iruka spouted some little blood as Naruto stared in confusion and horror.

Mizuki, meanwhile, stared in confusion.

"W-Why?" Naruto asked at Iruka.

"Because we're the same." Iruka answered as he struggled despite the attack.

_+Flashback+_

Iruka as a kid, stared sadly as several adults were with their children.

"When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care." Hiruka's voice said. "They didn't have time for me... They just forgot I was there."

We see another image of Iruka as a kid trying to cross waling a small rope on the river as other kids laughed at him.

"My grades got worse." Hiruka kept explaining.

Iruka fell from the rope to the water.

"I became the class clown... I just wanted them to see me... That they knew my name"

Iruka broke the surface and he chuckled as the other kids laughed at him again.

"My schoolness wasn't enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things, and then I had to pay for it."

Then, Iruka was on the corner of a room sitting miserable, grounded.

"It was hard..."

+Ends flashback+

Naruto stared at Iruka as a tear fell from Iruka's face to his one.

"I know this is how you and Ethan feel, Naruto." Iruka said as tears fell from his face. "You both feel lonely and hurt inside. And I could with you guys a bit more."

Naruto got up but he turned to Iruka again as Raditz stared this sarcastically.

"I've let you guys down... I'm sorry." Iruka kept saying as Ethan stared with tears from his eyes. From all along, someone cared for him too.

"No one should be suffering that much... No one should be alone like that." Iruka finished.

Mizuki just chuckled.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" he shouted evilly. " Iruka always hated you and Ethan Tidwell."

"That's right!" Raditz agreed. "He was hurted because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you and Ethan."

Naruto was unable to believe this. Then, he ran away much to Ethan and Hiruka's shock.

"Naruto!" Iruka called.

"No! NARUTO!" Ethan called too.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Iruka called at him again uselessly.

Mizuki jumped from the branch and landed behind Iruka, chuckling evilly as Ethan turned to Mizuki and Raditz, shocked.

"You know once he makes a thing on his mind, nothing can change him."

Naruto ran away in the forest with the scroll on his back.

"Thanks to Ethan, he's going to use the Scroll to take revenge to the village." Mizuki's voice kept saying.

As Mizuki got up, Raditz talked.

"You both saw the look on his eyes, didn't you?" he smirked. "Those are the eyes of the beast."

Ethan growled furiosly.

"Shut up... s-shut... up..." he said as he clenched his fists in anger. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!" he roared as a blue aura surrounded him.

"E-Ethan!" Iruka stared at him in shock.

"Now you see?" Mizuki asked at Iruka. "Ethan is a Saiyan!"

Raditz saw via his scooter Ethan's power level energy going up.

"Interesting." Raditz chuckled. "But my power level is 1,200. You don't stand a chance, Ethan, if you wish to stop me. You're a weak Saiyan, and you still have much to learn to be a powerful Saiyan."

Iruka got the shuriken of his back out and got up slowly.

"No..." he said coldly. "Naruto... and Ethan... AREN'T LIKE THAT!" he roared as he threw the Shuriken to Mizuki, who however, dodged it.

"You're a joke." He teased at Iruka. "As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll... I'll be back for you. Raditz!" he turned to Raditz. "Try to convince Ethan some more as I go." he said before he jumped away.

"All right." Raditz nodded.

"I... won't... let you...!" Iruka said coldly at Mizuki.

"Sensei!" Ethan called at him.

"What is it, Ethan?" he asked at Ethan.

"Go after him! I'll take care of Raditz! I'm mad NOW!" he roared furiosly.

Iruka stared at Ethan worried, but he nodded and went after Mizuki.

"RADITZ! You'll be the first one to pay!" Ethan snapped at Raditz.

"If you want so..." Raditz smiled evilly as he got ready to fight. "You're the disgrace of our race! Prepare to DIE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hiruzen's house...

Hiruzen was watching via a crystal ball what was happening.

"What's going on?" Espio asked at him.

"This is not good." he answered seriously to Espio. "Mizuki has a big mouth! And Raditz has a lust for power!"

Espio watched the crystal ball and saw Naruto running like a frog in the forest, still having the scroll.

"He made Naruto feel so bad, worse than he really felt. It could unleash the power inside of him." Hiruzen explained. "If Naruto keeps temporarily the scrool, the seal that locks the Fox Spirit inside of him... would be broken. And the beast would come out. If that happens, I fear for us all."

"Lord Hokage." Espio said to him. "I don't think that happens. There's still hope... A possibility to change that." he said before he called someone. "Student!"

A shadowed figure with glasses showed up behind him.

"Espio Sensei!" the figure answered at him.

"I need you to go to the forest." Espio said to the figure.

Back to the forest, Iruka chased Naruto, jumping from tree to tree as Ethan and Raditz fought each other in the air, punching, kicking and shooting Ki Beams and techniques.

Iruka went after Naruto, who was still running like a frog.

"Naruto! Everything Mizuki and Raditz said is a lie!" he tried to explain at Naruto as they jumped from tree and tree. "Give me the scroll! Hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Raditz kicked Ethan away and shot a huge Ki Beam.

"DIE!" he roared at Ethan as he shot it.

Ethan dodged the attack reflecting with his hand and kept fighting with Raditz.

"Ethan, you're a fool! If you joined me before, I would let you live!" Raditz snapped at Ethan as they fought.

"I don't take your orders!" Ethan answered and shot him a Kamehameha. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The Kamehameha hit Raditz, making him scream away.

Meanwhile, Naruto tackled Iruka, making him yell in pain and crash to the ground. After landing to the ground, Naruto breathed heavily.

"It can't be..." Iruka said as he struggled to get up and Naruto sat into the tree with the scroll on his hands. "How did you know... Naruto...? How did you know..." soon a "Puuf!" sound was heard as a cloud of smoke covered him and Mizuki got out of it, glaring at Naruto. "that it was me and not Iruka?"

What Mizuki used to fool Naruto, was in fact, the transformation jutsu. Naruto smirked and he transformed into Iruka.

"Because I'm... Iruka." Iruka said meaning that he did the transformation jutsu to transform himself into Naruto and fool Mizuki from all along.

Mizuki got up as Raditz landed next to him and Ethan landed next to Iruka to protect him.

"You're a fool! Why are you protecting that freak?" Mizuki asked at Iruka. "He's the one who wiped out your family!"

The real Naruto, with the scroll hided in a tree, hearing the talking.

"I don't care what you and Raditz say." Iruka said coldly. "You're not getting your hands on that scroll!"

"It's no use to stop it." Raditz glared at Iruka.

"Raditz's right. Don't you get it? Naruto and Ethan are just like us." Mizuki added.

"How's that?" Iruka demanded.

"Naruto wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. And Ethan must join to his respective race to destroy it all. That's how beasts are. Naruto'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything as Ethan unleashes his Saiyan rage!" Raditz explained.

"You're right..." Iruka said to them, much to Ethan's confusion and Naruto's shock.

"So it's true." Naruto said in horror on his mind. "Iruka-sensei never believed in me and Ethan. He thinks we are beasts...some kind of... freaks!"

"That is how beast are, but that's not who Naruto is." Iruka said in Naruto's defense, much to the boy's shock. "He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure, he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. And Ethan... he has the same heart as Naruto. For Naruto, he's like the big brother he never had. I know some people hates him too, but he always wants to help to everyone who's in danger. That's what separated them from a beast. So you're wrong, they're nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox and a Tailed-Beast Demon or a Saiyan." Iruka said glaring at Mizuki and Raditz.

Ethan stood there in shock but agreed with Iruka.

"That's right!" he glared at the two villains. "I won't accept the fact that I'm a Saiyan. Nobody sees the difference between a Tailed-Beast Demon and a Saiyan! I accept that because... I had the same suffering like Naruto, that's what unites us! Naruto may get me in trouble but I do my best to protect him and make sure that he doesn't get in trouble. He's like the little brother I've never had, he's my BEST friend! We see at each other as friends or as brothers, not as demons or monsters! Naruto sees me as a person, the same thing as I do with him and we understand each other's pain... Together... We're Naruto Uzumaki and Ethan Tidwell of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" he finished in pride.

Naruto was crying after hearing that, he now knew that Ethan and Iruka cared for him. However, this made Mizuki and Raditz angry.

"Hmph! You really believe that trivial?" Mizuki asked at him as he drew his Wind Demon Shuriken again. "Iruka... I was saving you for later, but I've changed my mind."

"Ethan! Prepare for the Ultimate Punishment for every Saiyan that refuses his FATE!" Raditz snapped at Ethan as he charged a Ki Energy beam on his hand.

"YOU'RE BOTH FINSIHED!" He and Mizuki shouted at Ethan and Iruka.

As they ran to kill Iruka and Ethan...

"I suppose this it." Iruka said on his mind.

Ethan just glared and got ready to fight, when suddenly, Naruto dashed and punched Mizuki, forcing him to drop his shuriken away.

"What the...?!" Raditz saw this shocked.

This gave Ethan a chance to charge his Ki and punch Raditz on his stomach so hardly, making him yell in pain as a part of his armor was scratched!

Iruka saw this amazed.

"Naruto!" he said.

Naruto with the scroll on his hand he glared at Mizuki as Raditz groaned in pain and kneeled in the ground, unable to move.

"You deserve that, Raditz!" Ethan snapped at the Saiyan.

"Not bad for a little punk." Mizuki said at Naruto after he got up.

Naruto had a really angry face.

"If you ever lay a hand on our sensei... I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto roared at Mizuki.

"Such big words. I can completely destroy both of you in a single move!" Mizuki exclaimed

"Take your best shot, fool! I'll send it back to you a thousandfold!" Naruto glared at him as he crossed the fingers of his hdan to do a pose.

"LET'S SEE IT TRY! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki yelled at him.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as Iruka and Ethan stared at him surprised. Much to their shock, several Naruto clones appeared surrounding Mizuki!

"Naruto..." Iruka said in his mind amazed. "It wasn't just illusions, they're shadow clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu!" he smiled in pride at Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto! Take your best shot!" Ethan cheered at his friend.

Mizuki was surrounded by the billions of clones staring and threatening at him. He was horrified and fell to the ground.

"If you're not coming...!" a Naruto clone threaten at him.

"We're coming up for you!" another Naruto Clone added.

As soon as Raditz got up and saw what was going on, Mizuki stammered in fear and screamed before the Naruto Clones beaten the crud out of Mizuki. Then, Mizuki was knocked out and groaning in pain.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Naruto chuckled before the knocked out Mizuki.

Ethan ran to Naruto and smiled at him.

"Awesome, man!" Ethan said to him. "You mastered that Jutsu!"

"Hee, hee. Thanks, Ethan!" Naruto thanked at his friend.

However, Raditz got up angrily, unknown to them and walked next to Iruka.

"You... YOU!" he snapped at Iruka.

"Huh?!" Iruka stared at the Saiyan in shock.

"You've ruined everything! EVERYTHING!" Raditz roared. "You will be sent to the Other World!" he roared as he charged Ki on his hand.

Naruto and Ethan saw this and gasped in shock.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! Go and save him!" Ethan said to him.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Naruto snapped at Ethan.

"Listen, I mastered a technique when I was a kid. Let me tell how it works. And then, use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to stop Raditz!" Ethan explained at him.

"But, how will you do it?" Naruto asked confused.

"Say your prayers, sensei!" Raditz snapped at Iruka.

Iruka was horrified as he saw the energy bolts on Raditz's hand, who yelled as he dashed to kill him.

But soon, Naruto grabbed Raditz from behind, stopping him!

"Why, you ninja brat!" Raditz snapped furiously as he saw Naruto stopping him on his attempt to kill Iruka. "I've should killed YOU!"

As he struggled to free himself, other several Naruto clones grabbed him too, preventing that Raditz couldn't move.

"M-More brats?! How can this be?!" Raditz demanded as he was getting mad and tried to get rid of the clones.

Soon, he turned around and saw... the real Naruto! He was who made the clones stop Raditz.

"Ethan!" Naruto called at Ethan. "Ethan! Your attack! Hurry!"

Ethan was behind Raditz as the blue aura was still surrounding him. He growled as he had his finger on his chest, from which a energy bolt was appearing.

"Naruto!" Ethan called at Naruto. "It's necessary that you keep distracting him! I need some time... to charge my technique! Don't listen to anything he says!"

As Raditz was struggling, the Naruto clones made it hard for him.

"You're not going to get away that easy!" a Naruto clone said to him.

"You stupid dolls!" Raditz roared.

"Hurry, Ethan!" Naruto shouted at Ethan. "My clones can't hold any much longer!"

Raditz soon felt a pain on his stomach, due to Ethan's last attack.

'_How can that attack that dirty blond brat gave me weaken so much?!_' he asked on his mind.

"Naruto, you foolish monster!" he said to the real Naruto. "How do you expect that your clones block me and Ethan kills me at the same time?!"

"I'm not a foolish monster!" Naruto said angrily at Raditz. "Now, you're gonna regret to say that!"

"Hang on, Naruto! I'm almost ready!" Ethan called at Naruto.

Iruka was watching the scene after he got relieved. He saw Ethan charging his technique.

'_What is Ethan exactly doing? It's not a jutsu, but it's a technique._' he said on his mind. '_And I can feel it's dangerous... but if this is the only way to stop him... there's no other solution._'

Meanwhile, the Naruto clones kept holding Raditz, who kept struggling.

"Ethan! Hurry up, or my clones won't make it!" Naruto called at Ethan again. "NOW, HURRY!"

"I'm almost there, Naruto, hold on!" Ethan answered at him.

The clones made Raditz turn to Ethan, who was still charging his technique. Via his scouter, he saw something shocking.

"His power level... it's 1,480?!" he said amazed. "No, that's impossible! Hey, Naruto! Let me go... and I... I'll promise that I won't try to destroy your... village!" he pleased at the real Naruto.

"No way! You won't fool me!" Naruto glared at him.

"I'm not fooling you!" Raditz insisted. "Do you think I would dare to lie to a miserable kid like you?"

"Ethan! Make him shut up right now!" Naruto called at Ethan.

Ethan had already charged his beam on his finger and he was ready to attack.

"Prepare yourself, Raditz!" Ethan called at the Saiyan. "It's time!"

"DO IIIIIIIIT!" Naruto screamed.

As Ethan was about to shoot his attack, Raditz screamed in shock.

"ENERGY FINGER BEAM... FIRE!" Ethan shouted.

"ETHAN, DOOOOOOON'T!" Raditz shouted at Ethan.

It was no use, Ethan yelled as he shot his beam towards Raditz. The saiyan yelled as the beam his armor breaking it and the Naruto clones disappeared, then, as he was falling in the air, he spouted some blood.

"CURSE... YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" he yelled before he fell to the ground.

Ethan was breathing heavily for air as Raditz was on the floor. Naruto stood there for a moment but he passed out.

"Naruto...!" Iruka stared in worry.

"D-Darn it..." Raditz groaned unable to move due to Ethan's beam attack. "I can't believe that two brats like you beaten me... How could this be?"

After breathing heavily, Ethan glared at Raditz.

"It serves you right." he said at the Saiyan.

"Together... both of you're stronger." Raditz said as Ethan walked towards him. "If... If only I found a way to avoid that clone technique of Naruto's..."

"But you didn't it. You wanted me to join to your insane quest of destruction and Mizuki wanted to get rid of Naruto." Ethan snapped sternly at Raditz. "I didn't want to use my technique for this, but we had no choice."

"You're right." Raditz agreed, much to Ethan's confusion. "And you and the nine-tailed fox kid may have won this round, but right now... My friends and the two powerful leaders on this world now know what happened here."

"What?!" Ethan asked.

"They already know... what you and Naruto have done." Raditz explained before he spouted some blood again. "And, soon... they will destroy your village soon... My friends, other saiyans... Orochimaru, a traitor of the Hidden Leaf Village... and the Shredder... and his powerful Foot Clan. They will attack the village to rule it... very soon." he smiled evilly at Ethan.

"Very soon?" Ethan asked angrily. "How much time? Answer me, when will your friends and those leaders of yours come?"

"Very soon... So, you and Naruto better pray for your crimes... because they will destroy both of you first, and then, the village." Raditz smirked. "And there's more... They're more powerful than you, and this is only the beginning...!" he finished before he died.

Ethan was now mad and yelled angrily as his voice was heard in all the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Inside of a castle... six shadowed figures were inside of the Throne Room as one of them, was sitting on the throne.

"What happened, Master?" the shadow figure that looked like a humanoid-Rhino asked at the leader figure.

"One of them has died." the leader figure answered. "So, it's true... the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is inside of a kid... and the other one... is a kid with a monkey tail."

"What should we do?" another figure, who looked like a humanoid pig was the next to ask.

"Let's let to the saiyans do his part... for now." the leader suggested.

In a cave, far from the Leaf Village, other seven shadowed figures were sitting on the floor.

"That fool of Raditz..." one of them said. "He shouldn't be beaten by two brats hated by those weaklings."

"You're right. The ninjas of this world can't be so stronger than us, the Saiyans." other figure agreed.

"So, should we revive Raditz?" another figure was the next one to ask.

"No." the next figure, who was the leader answered. "We don't need that fool Raditz... I'm the leader here, and I'm take decisions here." he said before he turned to his partners. "Prepare yourself, my friends. Soon, we will destroy those weaklings!"

Then, he and the other figures laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a mountain, another shadowed figure was watching at the moon as another one, wearing glasses, showed up.

"Is everything already?" the main figure asked at the other figure.

"I'm afraid I have bad news... One of the Saiyans is dead and he left his message before he died." the figure with glasses asked.

"I see. But everything is going according to our plan." the main figure smirked.

* * *

Ethan stared at Raditz's dead body calmed but angry.

"Sorry if I did this to you, Raditz. But you deserved it." he said.

He walked at the unconscious Naruto and helped him to get up.

"Come on, buddy." he said at Naruto.

"Ugh... Is it over?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, don't worry." Ethan assured at him.

Naruto recovered himself and turned to Iruka.

"You okay, Iruka-sensei?" he asked at Iruka.

"Yeah." Iruka answered smiling.

"They're amazing." he said in his mind. "Naruto wants to surpass all of the Hokage and Ethan doesn't care about his Saiyan power and he would use his strength to help everyone. And I'm starting to believe they might do it."

Iruka sighed smiling and he called at Naruto and Ethan.

"Naruto, Ethan. Come here a minute. I got something I want to give both of you."

Back to the village, all the ninja patrolers were discussing about they didn't find Naruto and Ethan.

Hiruzen appeared next to them.

"There's no longer any need to worry." Hiruzen warned to them.

The ninjas turned to him in shock and confusion.

"Lord Hokage!" a ninja exclaimed.

"The scroll's safe. Naruto and Ethan will back soon. Espio's student saw everything." he assured at them smiling.

Meanwhile, Espio was with his shadowed student.

"Saiyans?" Espio asked at him.

"Yeah, master." the figure nodded a bit worried. "Saiyans like Raditz, and someone called... Shredder."

"I see, I suppose that they're related at each other." Espio thought for a moment. "Don't worry, student. Everything will be okay, as long as Naruto and Ethan work together to stop this. Go and sleep, you deserve it." Espio smiled at his student.

Espio's student nodded at him.

Back to the forest, as the sun was rising...

"Sensei, how much longer?" Naruto asked as he and Ethan had their eyes closed.

"Okay, you guys can open your eyes now." Iruka said to them.

Naruto and Ethan opened their eyes and saw something amazing.

Naruto had a blue headband with a silver plaque on the front with an illustration of a leaf engraved on the front of his head, and Ethan another one on his arm. Hiruka had Naruto's googles on his hand and smiled.

"Congratulations... you're both graduated!" he announced at Naruto and Ethan.

Naruto and Ethan were shocked about this.

"And to celebrate it, I have a surprise!" Iruka announced once again. "We're going out for Ramen tonight!"

"Who Hooo! Radical!" Ethan cherred in joy.

Naruto stodd there quiet and he sniffed as he was about to cry. Iruka and Ethan knew this and stared at him confused.

After a moment, Naruto jumped towards Iruka to hug him.

"Iruka-sensei!" he exclaimed as he hugged Iruka, making him fall to the ground behind the tree.

"Ow, that hurts!" Iruka chuckled.

He, Naruto and Ethan laughed together.

"Ok, my turn!" Ethan exclaimed as he hugged to Iruka too.

As they were laughing together in joy, Iruka's voice was heard.

"Naruto, Ethan. This is only the beginning The road gets tougher now that you're ninjas. Those saiyans, and the Foot Clan leaded by the Shredder, will be soon your enemies. But I'll tell you that, I guess it will ruin your moment. So, I'll tell you later, any moment."

So, Naruto and Ethan got graduated, Mizuki was defeated but Raditz died. However, what about those Saiyans, known as Raditz's friends? The Foot Clan and his powerful master, the Shredder? And Orochimaru? Only time will tell...


End file.
